


Плащ-путешественник. Явление 4

by WTF_Urban_and_Yelchin_2017



Category: 2009), 2016), Доктор Стрэндж (Doctor Strange, Звёздный Путь (Star Trek
Genre: Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:02:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9791012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Urban_and_Yelchin_2017/pseuds/WTF_Urban_and_Yelchin_2017





	

Паша не помнил, как заснул в тёплых объятьях Плаща, но утро он встречал уже в своей постели, заботливо укрытый одеялом и полностью раздетый. Лениво потянувшись и зевнув, Паша подумал об умывании и завтраке, но вставать очень не хотелось. 

Краем глаза заметив движение, Паша повернулся к двери и улыбнулся. Ловко совладав с автоматическим механизмом, Плащ залетел в спальню и обнял Пашу так крепко, будто бы это не он пропадал неизвестно где целую неделю.

— Ну ты чего? — пробормотал Паша, пытаясь ослабить хватку Плаща. — Ой, хватит, придушишь же!

Плащ послушно отпустил Пашу и лёг поверх одеяла, забавно шевеля кончиками воротника.

— Как говорит наш вулканский старпом, очаровательно, — Паша засмеялся, заметив, как отреагировал Плащ на интерлингву, и снова перешёл на русский: — Интересно, сколько языков ты понимаешь? Или тебе не слова важны, а смысл?

Плащ потёрся о Пашу, выражая согласие, и ловко развернул его на живот вместе с одеялом. От неожиданности Паша охнул, а затем снова рассмеялся, чувствуя ласковые прикосновения ткани к спине и ягодицам. 

— Я таких, как ты, никогда не встречал, — задумчиво произнёс Паша и чуть потерянно повёл плечами, когда Плащ отстранился. — Что такое?

Приподнявшись на локтях, Паша обернулся и взглянул на Плащ, который сосредоточенно копался в шкафу.

— Эй-эй, не надо! — Паша одновременно почувствовал смущение и нервозность — мало ли что вздумается Плащу провернуть с ним в этот раз. 

Спустя минуту или две Плащ ловко выпорхнул из шкафа и уронил рядом с ногами Паши вибратор и смазку.

— Ой... — Паша покраснел и зарылся лицом в подушку.

Ему было интересно, откуда Плащ узнал про вибратор, но неловкость ситуации выбила его из колеи. Плащ неловкости явно не ощутил и опять шлепнул Пашу по бедру.

— Меня тут нет, — глухо пробубнил Паша, не отрывая лица от подушки.

За первым последовал второй шлепок, и Паша вздрогнул. А потом подумал, что так будет даже лучше, и повернулся к Плащу лицом.

— Ты или я? — спросил он указав на вибратор, а затем продолжил, поясняя свои слова: — Тебе ведь неудобно будет его держать?

Однако Плащ снова заставил Пашу повернуться спиной, мягко надавливая на напряжённые мышцы, и провёл полой по позвоночнику, спускаясь к пояснице и ниже. Паша чуть слышно зашипел, когда давление усилилось, и прикрыл глаза, целиком погружаясь в ощущения.

Движения Плаща были дразнящими, но при этом выверенными чуть ли не до секунды. Вот ткань медленно скользила между ягодиц Паши, а когда тот начал сам подаваться навстречу, уже оглаживала бёдра, поднимаясь к бокам, сдавливая рёбра — будто бы заставляя дышать в особенном ритме, который нравился Плащу.

И Паша нехотя, но починялся, принимая навязываемые правила игры.

Среди правил был и запрет на прикосновения к себе, чего Паша терпеть не мог. Он ощущал себя беззащитным рядом с Плащом, однако прекрасно понимал, что его не обидят — просто не допустят подобного — и никому на свете не дадут это сделать. 

Но Паша нашёл выход, воспользовавшись тем, что всё ещё лежал на животе. Вжимаясь в постельное бельё, Паша старался двигаться медленно, но выдержки скоро перестало хватать, и Плащ это заметил. Умей он говорить, точно бы произнёс что-то вроде: «Разве я разрешал хитрить? Пожалуй, тебя стоит примерно наказать».

Плащ подхватил Пашу и завис вместе с ним над кроватью, крепко перехватив руки и ноги. Паша снова удивился тому, насколько ловким тот был, умудряясь дразнить лёгкими чувственными прикосновениями и одновременно мешать свободно двигаться. Складки ткани напоминали человеческую кожу — немного своеобразную, но которую постоянно хотелось гладить, сжимать, сминать в пальцах и вдыхать её потрясающий запах.

— Давай, трахни меня, — хрипло произнёс Паша и облизнул губы. Ему и правда не терпелось ощутить движения вибратора в заднице и ткань Плаща на своём члене.

Плащ в ответ одобрительно зашуршал, и Паше почудился смех в этом звуке.

— Кажется, я схожу с ума, — выдохнул он и зажмурился от прохладного влажного прикосновения к анусу, рефлекторно сжимаясь. 

Скользкая от смазки ткань не могла хорошо растянуть Пашу, однако он был готов потерпеть немного боли ради — да, именно так — ради Плаща.

Плащ осторожно опустил Пашу на кровать и шлепнул по бедру, мол, помни о наказании за непослушание. Паша послушно замер, вслушиваясь в хлюпающие звуки смазывания вибратора, и представил, как сейчас тот окажется в нём — сначала самый конец, напоминающий головку члена, а потом сразу весь — и застонал.

— Давай, если ты не сделаешь это прямо сейчас, то... — почти просяще произнёс Паша и вцепился в подушку.

Ощущения от вибратора оказались точно такими, какими Паша их помнил, но теперь он не сам себя трахал — это делал вместо него Плащ. И делал это до невероятного хорошо.

К равномерным движениям прибавилась и вибрация, когда Плащ нажал кнопку включения, и Паше не понадобилось много времени, чтобы кончить с громким довольным стоном. 

— Я и правда не понимаю, чего ты пытался добиться, — произнёс Паша, когда дыхание немного восстановилось и конечности перестали трястись, — но было охуенно.

Плащ так же ловко выключил вибратор, отложив его на край кровати, и накрыл собой Пашу в излюбленной манере одеяла.

— Тебе тоже понравилось? — слабо рассмеялся Паша и погладил чуть дрожащий под его прикосновениями Плащ. — Тогда можем как-нибудь повторить.


End file.
